The Proposal
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Fluffy Swan Queen one shot. Emma and Regina have been dating for a year and with their anniversary coming up, it's as good a time as any to plan the perfect proposal. It all goes to Emma's plan until it's Regina's turn to answer.


_**Another fluffy Swan Queen one shot. Again I hope you enjoy reading this. Please leave a review on whether you liked it and if you have any feedback in general. Thanks in advance.**_

* * *

Emma Swan had officially moved in to 108 Miffin Street a few months after her and Regina had gotten together. It had been a long few months of sneaking around and keeping things secret until they both found the courage to declare their true feelings for one another and eventually tell Henry. In fact, it some ways, telling Henry took longer than they both wanted to admit. What if he didn't approve? They were in too deep for him to reject the idea of his two moms' being together romantically.

Despite the internal panic, Henry instantly warmed to the concept. He embraced them both as soon as he heard and had the biggest grin on his face for weeks on end. It was true they really were the luckiest Mom's having a kid so accepting and loving as him. This fear soon crept up on Emma Swan however, when she had to seek Henry's permission on another matter. They were home alone, a rarity. Regina was out grocery shopping and Henry was playing video games in the living room. Emma lounged against the door frame, biting down on her lip of how to start the conversation.

"Wanna tag in?" Henry called over his shoulder referring to the spare controller.

"Sure." Emma made her way over and turned her controller on, ready to join the game. As the timer counted down, Emma started speaking. Her brain wasn't processing what she was saying, just words came blurting out.

"So, I really like your Mom." Emma declared. Henry cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You don't say." Emma took a deep breath.

"Like, I know I make her happy as much as she makes me happy." Henry leaned back in his seat, slowly taking his time playing the game, more than he normally would.

"You're good together. Even when you bicker."

"Exactly. So I was thinking you know, our anniversary's coming up and uh-" Emma stopped herself, trying to find the words. Henry paused the game, knowing what was coming. Emma looked at him with a knowing smile and found the courage.

"I was thinking of asking her to marry me."

"Oh my god, really? You're gonna do it?" Henry beamed a smile back.

"With your permission kid. I wanted to do this proper and seeing as though I can't ask Henry Senior, who best to ask than the main man in her life."

"Do you really need to ask? Mom that's the best news." He turned to her and embraced her.

"Thanks kid. That means the world." She hugged him back and squeezed.

"How you gonna do it?" He broke the hug and waited for details.

"I uh I don't know. I guess each time I've thought about it it's just been a spur of the moment thing."

"Make it romantic, make her feel special, pick a nice location."

"Yeah, think she'll like that."

At that point, the front door opened and closed, and Regina announced her return. The two of them straightened up and tried to look calm.

"Sorry I'm back late. The supermarket was busy."

"Where's the stuff?" Emma scrutinised, noticing there were no bags in her hands. Regina blinked trying to come up with an answer.

"They were out – of milk and bread. So I thought I'll head back in the morning." Regina tried to change the subject quick.

"What are you two up to?" She looked at one and then the other.

"Nothing." They both chimed in unison. Regina scanned the room and fixed her gaze on the tv.

"You've not been spending more credits on that things, have you?" She tried to put her finger on it.

"Guilty." Emma shrugged.

"I swear you're worse than Henry, Swan." With that she left the room, boiling the kettle and leaving them both to it for a couple of minutes.

"We'll plan more tomorrow." He said quietly, taking his controller ready to resume the game.

"Operation name?" Emma asked.

"Operation dove."

"Obvious choice, but I love it." She pressed the start button and the two played for the next half an hour or so. Regina kicked off her shoes, nestled herself up to the blonde, hot tea in hand and watched as her son and soon to be fiancé played away.

* * *

Emma had it all planned out, right to exactly what she was going to say. She picked Regina's favourite restaurant, intimate and romantic. She was extra chivalrous that evening, pulling the chair out for her and such, much to Regina's approval. Once she sat down and they clinked their glasses of champagne together in cheers, she took a big sip for courage. Deep down she was a nervous wreck and she couldn't relax no matter how many sips of champagne she had.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yeah" She replied rather unconvincingly.

"Just hungry." She smiled at the brunette. Regina smiled back and stretched her hand out to hold Emma's. The blonde relaxed a bit once she did so.

"You look beautiful tonight." Regina spoke softly.

"Same to you."

"I'm a very lucky woman." Regina smiled as she stroked her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand.

"Can you believe it's been a whole year since we got together?" Emma played with her hand, stroking it.

"Time flies." Regina chimed.

"Do you remember when we went for ice cream with Henry? It was before we told him about us."

"I remember."

"That's when I knew."

"Knew what Miss Swan?"

"Knew I loved you. That I wanted this more than anything, for the three of us to be a happy little family." The blonde locked eyes with the brunette and hitched a breath before waiting for a response.

"For me it was when you got tied up with work one night, I was worried sick that you'd been hurt or something. You weren't picking up your phone and it was way after midnight when you finally got in. I remember I just kissed you."

"That was a very good kiss." Emma smiled.

"They always are." With that Regina leaned forward across the table and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips. As she pulled back, the waiters had arrived with their main courses.

As the evening progressed, Emma was getting more anxious. She was just going to do it. Ask her and hope everything would go as well as it sounded in her mind. As she fumbled in her jacket pocket searching for the ring, the waiter made his way over with desert.

"Deserts ladies, enjoy." He stated before leaving them be. Regina flicked her eyes from Emma's plate to her.

"Regina." Emma cleared her throat.

"Emma." She answered back, a smile on her face.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a very long time now. You look so beautiful tonight and I feel I can't wait any longer to ask you." With that the brunette sat in suspense, not knowing how to react.

It was then; Emma Swan got up from her chair and knelt down in front of a stunned Regina Mills.

"Regina Mills, you make me happier than I've ever been in all my life –" She took a breath to compose herself.

"For a long time I didn't think I would find someone to love, then Henry knocked on my door and brought me to you. I would like to make you just as happy if you'd let me. Regina would you give me the honour of being my wife?" She opened the ring box and a diamond ring glittered away. Regina opened her mouth to speak, stunned. She chuckled lightly then and looked down at the ring.

"Did I say something funny?" Emma asked, dying at the suspense.

"Emma dear, I think your answer may be on your plate." Regina spoke softly, an amused knowing smile on her face.

Emma widened her eyes; this was not part of the plan. It was supposed to be an audible gasp, a choked cry before saying 'Yes of course I'll marry you.' Regina followed her eyes to her plate and Emma rather confused to where this was going did the same. There on her desert plate etched in chocolate sauce, were the words 'Will you marry me.'

She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that, she was so caught up in asking her properly and to plan she was oblivious.

"Does that answer your question Miss Swan?"

"I want to hear you say it." Emma laughed as Regina got off her chair and knelt down too.

"Of course I'll marry you." Emma beamed a huge grin and slid the engagement ring on her finger.

"That is if you'll marry me." She continued.

"Nothing will make me happier." Regina slid her ring on her finger and the two kissed, much to the joy of the fellow diners who all began clapping at the sight of such a perfect proposal for their Sheriff and Mayor of Storybrooke.

"I can't believe we both planned this." The blonde laughed as they took their seats again.

"Well as soon as I asked your father for your hand, I've been pestered to ask you sooner."

"You asked David?" Emma exclaimed.

"I had to do this traditionally."

"Oh God, Mary Margaret knows too then?" She rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"Hence the pestering?"

"She cried Emma."

"She did not." She cringed at the thought. Regina laughed.

"David was very sweet about it actually, said it was about time one of us did something about it."

"Well I did ask Henry for your hand." She shrugged.

"You did? What did he say?" She asked before sipping her champagne.

"He was pretty excited, probably more than both of us put together."

"We got very lucky with him."

"That we did. I'm just excited to marry you so I can call you my wife and continue making happy family memories with you both."

"Me too dear. I love you very much." Emma raised her hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it.

"I love you too Gina."


End file.
